Alien Vacation
Alien Vacation is the fourth episode of Omni-School Plot Echo, UEE, OmniDragon, Bryce, and Silly are sitting in the common room, waiting for school to be out for three weeks OmniDragon asks Echo, "Why are you and Mad fighting, again?" "He ripped-off my Project for Alien Tech for a multipurpose weapon, then presented it before me, so I was punished for stealing an idea!" Echo exclaimed loudly. Suddenly, Ester, the Lounge watcher, stretched her neck to in front of them and said to Echo, "Could you be quieter? There are people studying!" Steve spoke up for him. "Hey, it's not his fault Sonorsorians are naturally loud!" Everyone looks at him weird. "What? I know stuff too!" Bryce then broke the silence that followed by saying "What are you guys doing for Vacation?" OmniDragon spoke up first "I'm going to visit my Mom! She said Dad might be in town for it!" "In town? He works out of town?" Silly asked. OmniDragon replied "Yeah, he's in the Oil Rig business" Steve told his plans next "I'm going to go on a crui-" He was cut off by a series of ten beeps, meaning that an announcement was following. Sure enough, Ben 10,000's voice was heard over the speakers "Attention to all students! There will be three weeks vacation as planned, but there is a lock-down, and you will not be going home!" Silly starts glitching and turning into his true form. He stabilizes himself by turning into Ono. Bryce mutters "Gods no." Ono states "I need stabilizing!" Dakota looks worried. "My parents! they planned this big party, and my Dad was gonna be home, and.... NO!" Intro The Gang sits there, all of them depressed. Dakota is lying on the common room floor, crying. "Well," spoke Steve, " I guess I won't be going on a cruise after all." Everyone looked at him with a 'Seriously?' face as Ben 10,000 teleported into the room. "As you guys have heard, there is a lock-down, and because of the severity, no one at any point may leave the building." Silly, still transformed into Ono, is the first to speak up. "Who is the entity that is causing the lock-down?" "A new psycho, she calls herself..." Ben 10,000 chuckles "...Miley Virus." "Ha!" yelled Echo, "That's what you call a Hannah Montana fangir-" "I WAS SUPPOSED TO SEE MY PARENTS AND NOW I CAN'T BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID SCHOOL!" Everyone stared at the upset Dakota. Silly Changed back. "What can we do here than, since there is a lock-down?" "For now, just stay here in this room, and maybe later you guys can explore the school." Dakota looks at his Adaptimatrix, then presses a button on it. A hologram of his Mom's face is broadcasted from it. "Dakota? What a surprise! I will be seeing you tomorrow, won't I?" She asks Dakota bows his head. "No Mom. Stupid school had a lockdown." "For How long?" His mother asked. "THE ENTIRE VACATION!" She replies, 'That's awfu-" She's cut off and her image is replaced by a humanoid female alien, seemingly made a blue electricity. Ben 10,000 gasps "MILEY VIRUS!" She giggles, a little buzz in her laugh. "That's me!" Ben 10,000 panics, "She's hacking the Matrixes! That's bad! Oh, I must tell Azmuth!" OmniDragon sobers up and shuts of the Hologram. "Relax, Mr. Tennyson. I had it on Wi-Fi. She's only in the wireless. Tell the staff to but everything on Wi-FI-X." Ben 10,000 nods. "I'll get Kevin, I mean, Mr. Levin, on it." The students nods, and Ester gets up too. "I'll leave you kids alone, but don't leave this room for now." she said. After the two leave the room OmniDragon stands up. "I have to do something." "OK, how do you stop a virus?" OmniDragon smiles. "We give it a vaccine." OmniDragon presses the Adaptamatrix and changes into Reboot. "Smart choice", says Echo, "but how are we going to do this?" "OmniDragon gets inside the system as the Galvanic Mecamorph, and fights the enemy," answers Silly. "That sounds like a good plan, but we can't get caught," says Bryce. "I'll be the only one out of this room. You can track me by my matrix." OmniDragon sneaks out of the room and merges into a computer. Now I can access all of hyperspace, ''he thinks to himself. Suddenly he hears another voice. "Who is trying to share space with ME?" The villain's blue color takes over part of OmniDragon's green and black. "I'm not trying to share space, Miley," says OmniDragon, "I'm trying to get rid of you!" OmniDragon takes back the cyberspace he lost. "Well, you're not going to do that so easily." Miley's blue takes over some of OmniDragon's space, then OmniDragon gets it back, and the fighting continues. ''Back at the common room... "Who's winning the fight?" asks UEE. "Miley Virus is gaining 65% of cyberspace," replies Silly. "He needs help," says Echo, "and I can help him. Just help me hook my matrix up to the school's WIFI." "Wow," says Bryce, "You don't know how to do that? You are pretty old school." "Shut up." "Just saying." Back in Cyberspace... It's still a close fight, but Miley is slowly winning. Then Reboot's matrix symbol rings. "This isn't the best time for a call? Who is it?" "It's Echo, and cover your ears." Soundwaves come from the adaptamatrix right at Miley Virus. Miley Virus screams, and continues to fight weakened. OmniDragon pushes himself one more time, and destroys Miley Virus. Miley Virus yells. "NOOOOOO!" OmniDragon comes out of the computer, and changes back. The crew is out there waiting for him, along with Ben 10,000. "Good job, Kids. Maybe you will be plumbers when you grow up with a winning streak like this." OmniDragon smiles. "Can we go home for vacation now? Ben 10,000 frowns. "Not quite, we still need to repair the school, but maybe next week." "OK." "I'm hungry," says UEE, "Last one to the cafeteria is a rotten egg!" The End. Or is it? Category:Episodes